


Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：Present-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro





	Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：Present-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：Present-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d5f8520)

[ 207](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d5f8520)

### [Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：Present](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d5f8520)

做完手术的飞彩回到CR时已经下午，上午的手术观摩引来不少称赞，即便不愿意却还是被那些医学院的大人物拉着聊了几句。明明是24号圣诞前夕，但是医生们却时刻都需要为病人奔波。

“飞彩你回来了啊！”刚一进门，Poppy Pipapopa的活力声音就冲了上来。

飞彩驻足蹙眉望了下屋内，和Poppy一起坐在桌子前的人戴着口罩，身上也没穿医生的白大褂。虽然可疑，但飞彩很快就认了出来，“实习医生，你不是请了一天假的吗？”

永梦抬手拉下口罩勾在下巴上，明显不舒服而撅起的嘴巴此时却像是在撒娇。他眼角低垂，眉头不展，本来就眼睛和嘴唇红红的，现在连鼻子也红得要命。看来是被感冒折腾得够呛。

“因为下午好了一点点，所以——”

“真是的！作为照顾病人的医生，倒是自己感冒那么重。你这是干什么啦！”Poppy忍不住蹦起来，嘱咐已经变成无奈和着急。她抬手就要拍拍永梦，但看到对方是病人的情况下，最后掌心还是没贴上后背就收走了。“而且还是圣诞节生病，运气真是不好呢。”

“对不起…”永梦的鼻音听着就和钻入隧道的火车没什么区别。

飞彩白了一眼他们，随后自己走去长桌另一端，放下回来前让私人助理买的蛋糕盒。他一如既往不多话的拿出来自己的餐具和盘子，将里面的拿破仑蛋糕取了出来。

桌子上除了这一块很干净外，在永梦和Poppy面前则堆满了东西。有可爱的陶瓷挂件，游戏手办挂链和小玩偶，还有点心以及童话书，甚至还有文具。从桌子上到椅子周围，也被剪刀和裁剪好的彩纸与丝带堆满。

“你们在干什么，”对于自己目光水平方向被各种乱七八糟的东西干扰，以及包装纸杂乱的声音骚扰。飞彩相当不悦的开口，即使语气平静也能感受到其中夹杂得严肃与不满。

“因为想要给不能回家的小患者们准备礼物，所以永梦在包装啦，”代替嗓子不好的永梦，Poppy擅自解释。“但是因为昨天感冒回家休息，结果进度完全不行！”她举起手来手里正在包装的一个给飞彩看，“今晚儿科的圣诞活动就要送，所以过来让我帮忙一起包装。飞彩你也来帮忙啦！”

“不管我的事，”飞彩目光早就从那堆礼物前移开。他姿势优美的切下蛋糕，完全不受周围环境影响，送入口中后便闭眼陷入到香甜化开的美味当中。

Poppy嘴角很快耷拉下来，一脸哭相，“真是的。永梦也是患者啊，帮个忙吗…”

飞彩瞄了一眼边上投来目光的永梦，看不出来永梦有向他求助或者为刚才那话怨念的迹象。反而是怀着不知所措的感情等着他的回应，那双眼睛在感冒药的副作下抵抗着困意，此时变得水汪汪的。

飞彩竟然觉得自己有那么一丝动摇，内心感到不可思议，表面却不动声色的继续切蛋糕。他才不是对永梦的目光和状态在意呢，也不是因为对方是感冒患者他就职业病。

“那是实习医生自己的问题，”舔了口嘴角的奶油，飞彩口吻冷淡。

“真是的——”

“Poppy，我们自己来就好啦。”永梦赶紧阻止了又要反驳的Poppy，苦笑着安抚。随后他低头开始完成手头的任务，“飞彩也刚做完大型手术，就让他歇一会吧。”

飞彩默不吭声，却觉得刚才那句话令他内心很不爽。奇怪的无名火，可他并非会白费力气生气，更没理由。似乎只是因为对方的关心使得他感到很不自在。

“对了，还没给你这个，”突然想起什么，永梦走去飞彩身边。为了防止感冒传染给飞彩，他把口罩拉回到了口鼻上。他从椅子边拿来了一个小盒子递过去，“这是给你的圣诞礼物。”

“永梦送了Poppy这个哟！”Poppy开心的凑到飞彩另一侧炫耀。她脖子上挂着条小巧的项链，透明的圆盘里装着一片小雪花，可以随着晃动在里面滚动。

飞彩并未夸赞项链好看，而是用不解的眉头掩盖了吃惊，拿过了永梦的礼物盒。“没想到你还能有这种细心的时候。”

两个人显然无视了一旁消沉的Poppy，彼此对视。永梦因为刚才那话多少产生不满和郁闷，但他没说，或许是没力气顶回去。毕竟是圣诞，永梦努力压下心情，用口罩上面的目光催促对方打开。

飞彩懒得玩那些惊喜或者等待，便低头解开了包装。里面装着一双手套，看起来也不过是那种普通价格的。但盒子里还附上了一封简单的贺卡，包装应该也是永梦亲自做的。卡片内整齐的写着“圣诞快乐”与赠送人与被赠送人的名字，没有其他。

想想也是，除了公式性的祝福，他们也不知道能对对方再多说些什么。因此看着那很大几乎占据了大部分空间的“圣诞快乐”，飞彩也没的抱怨。

“因为你要做很多手术，因此平日手不能受伤吧？所以我想这个可以保护你的手。”永梦简短的解释了，随后也没觉得会期待到任何感谢的话，为此他早就回去坐下继续包起礼物。

对于他们突然中断的互动，Poppy开始紧张起来。她来回着急的看看永梦和飞彩，而飞彩只是一语不发，永梦则看不出是生闷气，反而毫不在乎且满脸真挚的继续忙着给孩子们的礼物。

Poppy刚要说什么，却被永梦手里的工作打断思路。“等一下！那个是Poppy的，Poppy打算给那个孩子包粉色的啦！”

“哎？抱歉抱歉！”

“这边这几个让我来就好，你去弄那边的。”

吵闹把刚才的气氛彻底化解，两个人叽叽喳喳分工忙活起来。谁都没注意到飞彩眼底微妙的变化，但这位天才医生也并没继续向永梦抛去视线，而是把盒子放入一旁继续吃起蛋糕。

…

飞彩很快接到了电话，有个病人想要和他商量手术更改时间。飞彩对于工作没有任何意见，他果断放下刀叉起身收拾。

“实习医，”他临走前叫了声永梦。而永梦正好完成大部分工作，醒完鼻子后揉了揉红鼻头。

“吃不完了，给你。”小小的蓝莓蛋糕才切了一角，而他将剩下的都推到了永梦面前。不等永梦多说什么，也装作没听到Poppy兴奋赞叹的声音，飞彩头也不回的任由CR的门关在身后。

飞彩并不是一个不尽人意的医生，往日他也不会独占掉全部蛋糕。只是如果是他刻意买的，那么肯定就能一个人全部吃完，根本不会顾及永梦。

对于飞彩的行为，永梦有些摸不着头脑。然而蛋糕拿整齐的切割，丝毫没有破坏美观，宛如拍广告刻意弄好的造型。想不到那个飞彩竟然会给他吃蛋糕，而不是留着忙完后解决，一定是圣诞奇迹！

这样想着，永梦恢复些活力的拉过椅子坐到蛋糕前。

拿破仑蛋糕没有那么甜，酥皮中和了奶油与吉士酱，让其在酥松和柔软之间流露出相当温和的甜味。

“真好吃啊，”永梦发自内心。说真的，感冒让他舌头几乎失灵，好在今日恢复了一些。但即便是淡淡的味觉，也能让他清楚的知道这是一个蛋糕来自一家相当不错的店，而且价格不菲。

说不定…和镜飞彩度过的圣诞，没有那么冷。至少，永梦认识到飞彩内心蛮火热的。

…

圣诞节送礼物时间从晚上六点后开始，吃完饭的孩子们可以聚集到儿童娱乐区，不能行动的孩子则有护士陪同探访。明日那代替永梦把每个孩子的礼物一一送到，里面还附赠了永梦差点手写麻了的贺卡。

永梦只在大厅和孩子们打了招呼便离开，一方面是他身体情况被护士们左催右催，另一方面他很担心会把感冒传染给孩子们。

虽然有些对不起那些可怜巴巴的眼神，然而踏出医院后永梦送算安心不少。这里的员工人都很好，再说明日那会帮忙热闹起来，不需要担心。永梦现在只求明日感冒好起来，早点回到岗位上，很想听听那些收到礼物的孩子们的回复。

然而这心情瞬间就被疼痛拍没了，因为永梦在医院前被地上冬日的薄冰滑了一跤。本来今日因为生病而行动缓慢终于没有摔倒，可惜即使是圣诞节他最终还是在所难免。

永梦穿了很多，不光戴了口罩，还顶着一副针织帽。他费了半天劲才站起身，地面和空气的冷意使得他再次打了个喷嚏，掏出纸擦了擦已经被擦痛的鼻子。

忽的，一辆黑色轿车停在了永梦身边。后座窗户拉下，竟然是飞彩。他坐在车里穿着平日的西装，完全不受一点寒冷。看着对方翘着腿抱手臂，不变的表情唯独斜过来瞄了眼自己。由此永梦可以推断，对方肯定不是要送自己回家的。

果然飞彩一句邀请都没有，反而是从身下的口袋里拿出来一个盒子，如抛飞盘似的从窗户甩了出来。永梦一惊，吓得后退两部才接住。

“颜色不合适我，大概你可以吧。拿去，”飞彩话音一落便对前方使了个手势，随即窗户逐渐上升。他再次不让永梦多言，公事公办的厉言嘱咐，“赶紧好了回去你的岗位，实习医。不要给小儿科其他医生添麻烦。”

车子迅速渐远，红色的尾灯就那样丢下永梦从医院大路的拐角消失掉。永梦一脸无奈，今日他也似乎没和飞彩怎么好好说上话，只是今日飞彩话比往日多。

低头借着路灯，永梦分辨出那是条围巾，被整齐的放在扁平的纸盒中。根本没有好好包裹起来，也没有任何留言，从前面的塑料膜就能一眼识别是什么东西。

可是这是赠送的，所以永梦拿着时也格外慎重小心。

“大概真的是圣诞奇迹了吧…？”永梦震撼不小，呆呆的立在原地。他甚至不知道这件事是不是应该和Poppy现在分享，或者发个短信给飞彩道谢。即使说那个是颜色不合适，但永梦实在不觉得对方最终的结论会是丢给自己。

最终他什么都没做，也没回去医院，而是拆开后将围巾围在脖子上，向家的方向走去。从蓝到白的渐变色将整条围巾的色调取在柔和明亮的范畴，明明很合适，却偏偏说不合适。

内心再次吐槽的永梦因今日的奇迹而内心明亮。单单一条围巾，冬日的夜晚竟也不在不再那么冷。倒是他不禁思考飞彩会不会用自己的手套，甚至内心有些觉得失落。

…

这件事第二天就得到了证实。

早上永梦抵达CR时飞彩已经在了。只是飞彩在注意到永梦围着他的围巾时，没有多发表言论，目光于永梦身上存留一会便起身去工作。

永梦拉低围巾，把口罩勾到下巴，“这条围巾，谢——唔？！”

刚开口，永梦的口罩就被飞彩一把抓过。口罩带子勾住耳朵迫使永梦往前探头，下一秒随着飞彩松手口罩就拍回了永梦脸上，可怜的小医生只能捂着鼻子往后踉跄半步。

“戴好了，小心传染。”

于是永梦一早就没能和飞彩说句完整的话。

可Poppy悄悄的告诉永梦说，今早到的时候飞彩脱下来的手套就是永梦给的。明明有车接送，在外时间很短，可飞彩还是戴着，只是他没打算告诉永梦或者道谢。

今日永梦顶着红红鼻头，露出了最大的微笑。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[镜梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6)

评论(20)

热度(207)

    1. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/) [魏淑山](http://huaihuaitudexiaoxinwo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://moming685.lofter.com/) [ありません♪( ´θ｀)ノ](http://moming685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://buzhengjingdianshitai.lofter.com/) [不正经电视台](http://buzhengjingdianshitai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) [咸鱼才是本职](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zhi10549.lofter.com/) [苏子骞。](http://zhi10549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://bluegern.lofter.com/) [あおき](http://bluegern.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) [the we](http://thewe93021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) [超非的南星](http://miaoxingrenxiaomeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) [ninth之中不加E](http://yunqingningfujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://72485221.lofter.com/) [玖汣啾九9](http://72485221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) [浮生露语](http://fushengluyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) [救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://xuelishieri.lofter.com/) [*雪梨*](http://xuelishieri.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://linyaochase.lofter.com/) [Linyao．kimito](http://linyaochase.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://huanxiaoyu.lofter.com/) [穆青岑](http://huanxiaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) [镜飞弹](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xieye466.lofter.com/) [零式飞翼高达](http://xieye466.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://he479967.lofter.com/) [鹤](http://he479967.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://weiguang689.lofter.com/) [╲血樱゛柒乄wy绾桉](http://weiguang689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) [别问我的名字](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://youshiyinianbiyeji.lofter.com/) [一个无聊的机器](http://youshiyinianbiyeji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) [Rinn47](http://leveo229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) [某渣尧](http://renruoyouzhipeibainian724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) [虞秋水没水_](http://xiwuyan336.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) [朔湫璟](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://qijiuye.lofter.com/) [只会摸鱼](http://qijiuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://shintoma.lofter.com/) [SHINTOMA](http://shintoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) [唐家阿玖](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://mithland.lofter.com/) [米镀银锡](http://mithland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) [散装冰可乐](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    46. [](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) [散装冰可乐](http://mengtuanziqwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) [莩歌可](http://gujk6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) [一丛灌木。](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) [曳子的水鸟](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://wangweitong135.lofter.com/) [爱你永不变](http://wangweitong135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d5be2f1)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_d620f80)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
